


5 Anos

by Amurat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Some Humor, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), happy birthday undertale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurat/pseuds/Amurat
Summary: No topo do Monte Ebott, Sans e Frisk tem uma conversa sobre os últimos 5 anos.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	5 Anos

**Author's Note:**

> Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada sobre Undertale, mas eu fiquei sabendo a alguns dias que hoje é o aniversário de 5 anos do jogo e senti vontade de escrever algo, nem que fosse curtinho, pra comemorar. Mesmo não sendo mais ativo na fandom, Undertale foi muito importante pra mim, pois por causa dele eu conheci várias pessoas maravilhosas. Algumas continuam na minha vida até hoje e outras acabei me afastando por causa da vida, mas ainda assim sempre vou me lembrar delas com carinho. Esse jogo também foi um dos principais responsáveis pra que eu começasse a escrever fanfics pra valer. Atualmente estou até mesmo com planos de fazer livros pra comercializar e isso só foi possível por que lá atrás tinha gente me incentivando a escrever sobre Undertale.  
> Então obrigado Toby Fox por ter criado esse jogo que foi tão importante pra mim e pra várias outras pessoas. E feliz aniversário Undertale.

Cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, Sans se deitou sobre o chão rochoso do Monte Ebott, fixando suas orbes no céu azul quase inteiramente desprovido de nuvens. Hoje fazia exatamente 5 anos desde que Sans e todos os outros monstros tinham sido libertados de sua prisão no subterrâneo, ainda assim, as pequenas coisas da superfície ainda o fascinavam. O céu era uma delas. Passar centenas de anos limitado ao breu do teto das cavernas fazia daquele azul claro junto do amarelo radiante do sol um espetáculo a ser admirado.

― Sabia que você estaria aqui. ― Sans ergueu seu torso e olhou em direção a voz que ele reconhecia muito bem.

― E aí? Criança. ― o esqueleto cumprimentou Frisk, que estava com suas roupas sujas de terra e aparentava estar cansado.

― Por que você tinha que se esconder logo aqui? Subir isso tudo foi muito difícil, sabia? ― reclamou o garoto enquanto batia a terra de suas roupas.

― Criança, desde quando virou um comediante? ― Frisk fez uma careta com a implicação por trás da pergunta de Sans, mas ele logo riu. 

― Naquela época escalar parecia bem mais fácil. ― ele disse, sentando-se ao lado do esqueleto. Os dois então passaram a olhar para o céu. ― Dá pra acreditar que já fazem 5 anos?

― Sim, o tempo voou.

― E ainda assim você não mudou nada. ― o garoto desviou o olhar para o esqueleto, que ainda mantinha a mesma aparência de quando havia o conhecido.

― Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo de você, criança. ― Sans retrucou, o encarando de volta. ― Olhe só pra você, em um dia eu te carregava nas minhas costas e agora está mais alto do que eu.

― No entanto, você ainda me chama de criança. 

― Por que é isso o que você é. Não importa sua aparência física, aí dentro ― o esqueleto ficou de pé e apontou para o coração de Frisk ― você continua a mesma criança daquela época. Estou errado?

O garoto abriu um sorriso e por alguns segundos, Sans viu o adolescente a sua frente se transformar na pequena criança que caiu no subterrâneo 5 anos atrás e renovou as esperanças de todo o seu povo. 

― Claro que não. 

― Melhor voltarmos. Sabe como a Tori fica uma fera quando você pula uma das refeições. ― o esqueleto ofereceu a mão para Frisk, que a segurou, ficando de pé logo em seguida. ― A propósito, feliz aniversário criança. Não tenho nenhum presente aqui comigo no momento, então você vai ter que esperar.

― Tudo bem, você pode me entregar mais tarde, durante a minha festa surpresa.

Sans congelou no lugar. ― Quem te contou da festa? 

― Você acabou de me contar. ― o choque inicial do esqueleto foi gradualmente sendo substituído pela indignação, que apenas aumentou por conta das risadas de Frisk. ― Parece que você mudou sim afinal. O antigo Sans jamais teria caído numa pegadinha minha. Os anos não foram muito generosos com você.

As orbes de Sans ficaram completamente escuras e então, num passe de mágica, ele sumiu. Isso fez o garoto parar de rir imediatamente.

― Qual é, Sans? Foi só uma brincadeira. ― disse Frisk, começando a procurá-lo nos arredores. ― Vamos lá Sans, você mesmo disse que mamãe ficará brava se eu me atrasar, então não me faça descer isso tudo sozinho. ― ele continuou argumentando, entretanto, ninguém veio. ― SAAAANS!

Escondido atrás de um rochedo, Sans ouviu toda a comoção enquanto reprimia uma risada. ― Mesmo já tendo 15 anos, você continua a mesma criança de sempre. Mas quer saber? Estou feliz por isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Não consegui achar um momento pra explicar isso na fanfic, mas basicamente o aniversário do Frisk passou a ser no dia que ele caiu no Monte Ebott porque ele não se lembra da data real do aniversário dele.


End file.
